


Dust (A Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fanfiction

by superwholocked_reader



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, F/F, F/M, M/M, Quests, Slow To Update, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked_reader/pseuds/superwholocked_reader
Summary: Max wakes up to unfamiliar surroundings and unfamiliar people, not knowing who she is or what she is doing there. Apparently a guy named Poseidon brought her here - at least that's what she gathered from  the conversation she heard between "Chiron" and "Corey".Now, Max has made it her task to find out who she is supposed to be, but does she really want to know? Because, afterall, there has got to be a reason her memories got wiped in the first place...[This Story is on Wattpad under the same Name]





	

MAX

Max squinted as a bright light shone directly into her eyes. “Who do you think she is?”, she heard a heard a seemingly far-away voice say with worry and curiosity.  
“I have no idea, Corey, but I know that she has to be important in some kind of way”, a deep and calm sounding voice responded.  
“How do you know that, Chiron?”, the first person, Corey, asked.  
“Well, my boy, I doubt that Poseidon himself would have brought her to us, if she weren’t relevant for something big about to happen”, Chiron answered.  
Max heard a sigh and somebody’s heavy footsteps leaving the room – were that hooves clattering against the floor? – followed by the sound of a door being closed.  
When she was certain she was alone, she slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings. She was laying in a single bed in the middle of a simple-kept room. The walls were white, as well as the the frame of the tiny window to her left and her bedsheets, and the only other pieces of furniture decorating the small room were a white chair and a small dresser consisting of 6 draws.  
Careful not to make any noise, Max swung her legs over the edge of the bed, quietly placing her bare feet on the freezing wooden floor. Gripping the bed post with her left hand and holding her head with the other, she slowly liftet her body off the bed. Once she had made sure she could stand without any problems, she took a couple steps, but had to sit down on the chair for a few moments, after she realized the whole world seemed to turn around her.  
When she had recomposed herself, she spottet a glass of water on the dresser. She rushed toward it and emptied it within seconds. She felt like she hadn’t drunk in days, perhabs even weeks.  
Only when she had slowly made her way to the exit did she discover the six-feet-tall mirror attached to the door.  
Max took a long look at herself she only recognized the girl standing infront of her after a few seconds, but this was her, without any doubt. Her once hip-long, wavy dark brown hair seemed to had gotten cut off, where, she couldn’t remember. Max now had a pixie haircut, and her hair appeared to have a touch of grey every few streaks. Her chocolate coloured eyes, once gleaming with joy, didn’t sparkle anymore. Her too big US Army shirt hung loosely around her shoulders, ripped and dirty, and her cargo pants seemed to be in an even worse state. She looked fragile and empty, only a shadow of what she used to be.  
Swallowing back tears, Max ripped open the door, not wanting to have to see that sad-looking girl – This can’t be me!, she thought over and over again – any longer. She carefully stepped into the busy hallway infront of her. Kids and teenagers of all ages and ethnic groups were passing her by. There was only one thing they all had in common: They were all wearing bright orange t-shirts with black writing on it.  
Max looked around, searching for a way out of that place. She spottet a window at the end of the corridor and decided to give it a shot. Finally reaching it after almost ten minutes of running into people and muttered apologies, she pushed it open and stuck her head out. A fresh breeze blew around her face and Max couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on it. However, when she looked down, her smile faltered. That had to be at least twenty feet. Well, she thought, I survived worse falls; and then, Woah, where did that thought come from?  
She tried to think of a situation where she could have perhaps fallen or jumped from a higher place, but she couldn’t remember any possible time. In fact, she couldn’t remember anything! Neither where she came from, nor how she got here or any other aspects about her life, except for her name. Well, and what she used to look like, apparetly...  
Okay, Max, she thought, Now is not the time to panic. You can try and find out who you are later, now you have to get out of here! Quit wasting time!  
Looking over her shoulder one last time, she climbed legs first out of the window and jumped.

Max landed on her feet, feeling like she had done this a hundred times.  
Suddenly a voice behind her exclaimed: “Dude, are you mental?!” She spun around faster than lightning, reached down and pulled a small hunting knife out of her right combat boot. The guy infront of her liftet his hands and took a few steps back.  
“Whoa, calm down, man. I was just asking!” Max tiltet her head and looked at him skeptically. “Y’know, you could’ve taken the door”, he said and pointet behind himself.  
She quickly looked where he pointet and indeed, behind the corner of the big blue house was a porch infront of a white door.  
The guy slowly walked toward her again and stretched out his hand. “I’m Toby”, he introduced himself. “And you are?”  
Max lowered the knife, but made no movement as to shake the hand Toby held in her direction. Instead she just stared at it until he pulled it back and awkwardly pushed his hands into his jean pockets. Then, she quitely said: “Max.”  
“What?”, Toby asked. “Oh! ‘S that your name? Max?” She nodded. “Well, nice to meet you, Max. Have you been claimed yet?”  
“Claimed?” The word triggered something in her. A memory! She had been claimed! But by whom? “I- I think so”, she told Toby.  
“Nice! Who is it?”, he asked.  
Max shrugged her shoulders.  
“You don’t know?! Dude, how can you be claimed and not know? Y’know what, I’m gonna take you to Chiron. I’m sure he can help”, Toby grinned.  
Max really didn’t want to go with the boy she had only just met, so when he gestured for her to follow him and turned around, she took the opportunity and ran.  
Where she was going, she had no idea, just away from this starnge place.  
After five minutes of running she found herself in the midle of a giant circle of cabins. Each of the small houses seemed to have a dirfferent unique desing.  
Max didn’t quite know why, but she felt herself being pulled toward a pitch black cabin with gems and skulls surrounding it. She began walking, as if she was in a trance, took one last look over her shoulder to see if anybody was looking at her – no, she was alone; good – and opened the door.


End file.
